La tentation de Rose
by GOTATMI
Summary: Rose semble incarner la perfection en tout temps mais derrière cette apparence se cache une personne plus fragile que l'on ne le pense. William Rothwell est un nouveau Severus Rogue qui va découvrir malgré lui la complexité de la miss je- sais- tout qu'il déteste. Le maître et l'apprentie vont comprendre que certaines choses se placent au dessus de leur haine mutuelle ...


Rose Weasley, préfète en chef, abordait sa dernière année à Poudlard avec une étrange mélancolie. Elle savait que ce serait une année extraordinaire car elle allait apprendre des choses fascinantes comme toujours retrouver ses amis et son équipe de Quidditch mais elle savait aussi que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle assisterait à la Répartition, au traditionnel banquet d' Halloween et que l'année prochaine, à la même époque, elle entrerait en apprentissage dans une quelconque branche de métier qui déterminerait son futur.

A bord du Poudlard-Express, seule encore dans le wagon des préfets, elle pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé pendant sa scolarité quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et que prit place devant elle le plus détestable et le plus sexy des individus mâle de Poudlard : le professeur Rothwell, directeur de la maison Serpentard. Professeur de Métamorphose, ils se vouaient une haine féroce depuis la première année de Rose où quand elle avait répondu à toutes ses questions sans erreur, il l'avait traité de miss Je-sais-tout et qu'elle l'avait en retour affublé d'un sobriquet qui l'avait suivi jusque lors. Quand le directeur de la maison Serdaigle arriva, Rose se leva par respect envers sa marraine, Ginny Potter. Elle lui adressa un large sourire avant de se rasseoir et d'attendre le représentant de Serpentard, le meilleur ami de Rose, Scorpius Malefoy.

Les deux jeunes que tout opposaient avant qu'ils se connaissent se vouaient une loyauté indéfectible et une amitié à tout épreuve depuis le jour où Rose avait sauvé Scorpius d'un malencontreux accident de balai en première année. Le jeune homme, beau comme un dieu et nonchalant au possible arriva au moment où la pendule indiqua 16 heures, heure du rendez-vous fixé par les directeurs de maison.

Bien maintenant que Monsieur Malefoy s'est joint à nous, Le professeur Rothwell et moi-même allons vous expliquer de quoi retourne exactement ce poste …

Quand Ginny eut fini sa tirade, Rose et Scorpius attendirent qu'ils sortent avant d'exploser de rire et de se sauter dans les bras.

C'est tellement énorme Rosie, on va avoir un appartement à nous tout seul ! On sera enfin tranquille ! On est les préfets en chef ! On a réussi à être les meilleurs pour qu'ils nous choisissent.

Ouip, mais t'oublies un peu vite qu'on n'a pas tout à fait le champ libre ! Pas avec la chambre de ton vampire de directeur juste à côté de notre appartement.

Oh j'en fais mon affaire ! Il n'est pas si méchant que tu prétends Rothwell ! Faudrait peut-être penser à enterrer la hache de guerre surtout que si j'en crois la rumeur, t'es la seule à avoir réussi le test de Haute Magie avec Williams ! Ça risque d'être compliqué pour vous si tu ne peux pas encadrer le prof que tu verras le plus !

Ce n'est pas vrai ! T'as pas réussi ? Ni James et ….

Personne à part toi, chou ! Je pensais que tu le savais !

NON ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Putain, j'ai vraiment un de ces chances quand même !

Scorpius éclata de rire avant de resserrer son étreinte et c'est ainsi que les deux meilleur amis passèrent le reste du voyage, l'un à rigoler et l'autre à ruminer sur la « merveilleuse » année qui se préparait.

Quand je pense que cette petite garce était la seule avec Williams à réussir le test d'entrée pour la Haute Magie ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver franchement, toujours ce sourire mielleux aux lèvres et cet air de perfection qui émane de toutes ses taches de rousseur. Quand McGonagall m'a communiqué son choix pour les deux préfets en chefs, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir de la voir choisie. Evidemment, ce fut ce petit fumier de Malefoy qu'ils ont choisi chez Serpentard. Sans son nom, ce petit traître n'aurait jamais franchi le seuil de la salle commune et le voilà représentant Serpentard !

Je ne pus que m'incliner devant la directrice et décida de passer toute l'année à me venger de ce coup du sort. Weasley allait regretter d'avoir pris ma matière en spécialité.

Rose et Scorpius furent réveillés par le boucan de leurs oiseaux respectifs. Emerion et Opalin, leurs deux hiboux étaient vraiment semblables en tout point sauf pour la couleur de leurs yeux étonnamment vert pour l'un et bleu pour l'autre. Ils avaient trouvés les œufs abandonnés dans la forêt interdite et les avait apporté au vieux Hagrid qui les avait élevé pendant deux ans avant de les déclarer aptes à porter du Courrier. Le vieil homme les avait sermonnés pour la forme quand ils les avaient vu sortir de la forêt mais adoraient ces deux garnements pour les dénoncer au pouvoir « central ».

Les deux oiseaux les avait réveillés suffisamment à temps pour qu'ils enfilent à la va vite leurs robes, y accrochent leurs badges et avec les préfets et les quelques professeurs à bord organiser le rapatriement des élèves vers le château. Au vu de l'incroyable affluence des premières années, Scorpius fut délégué à l'accompagnement en barques et quitta Rose à regret. Celle-ci épaulée par deux préfets de 5ème année finissait d'orienter les perdus. Elle se chargea de vérifier elle-même les innombrables wagons pour vérifier qu'aucune marmotte n'était encore dans le train qui repartait pour Londres directement. Elle arrivait au milieu du train quand elle sentit un courant d'air froid se déplacer derrière elle et qu'elle se retrouva plaquée par Rothwell contre la paroi du compartiment. Celui-ci, tout en lui enserrant le poignet lui cracha méchamment : « Il n'y a personne dans ce train Weasley, bougez- vous qu'on prenne la dernière diligence et qu'on arrive au banquet ! »

Sans rien répondre, Rose se dégagea vivement et prit la direction de la dernière diligence qui n'attendait que Rothwell et elle. Profondément mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du comportement de son professeur, elle n'articula pas un mot pendant le trajet et se contenta se sauter de la diligence aussitôt arrivée. La jeune fille eut une petite caresse aux Sombrals, au grand étonnement de son professeur et disparut vivement avant qu'il n'ait esquissé un seul geste. Il descendit au bout de quelques secondes méprisant les Sombrals et partit directement vers la grande salle se délecter des nouveaux visages qu'il aurait à cœur de terrifier dès demain pour les plus chanceux.

Rose s'assit entre ses deux meilleures amies de Serdaigle, Lia Emerson et Julie Potter. Celles-ci la mirent directement au courant que son petit frère et celui de Julie avaient tous les deux rejoint Gryffondor à la grande fierté de sa mère. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Rose pour l'instant, c'était le regard que lui avait jeté Rothwell quand elle s'était retournée pour le voir immobile dans la diligence. C'était un regard de mépris mêlé à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pu identifier aussi vite mais qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Julie avait compris que quelque chose tracassait sa cousine et voulut deviner de quoi il s'agissait comme d'habitude.

Je parie que c'est la nouvelle copine de Scorpius qui te met dans cet état !

QUOI ?

Bah oui, il sort avec cette garce de Johnson enfin il va sûrement coucher avec elle et la lourder après tel que je connais l'animal …

Il m'avait juré qu'il allait arrêter cet été !

L'abstinence ? On parle de Scorpius Malefoy alias la personne la plus sexy de notre année alias la bête de sexe la plus endurante de Poudlard !

Mais arrête Lia ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Notre petite Rose est juste follement amoureuse de son meilleur ami !

Quoi ! Ma pauvre Juliette, je crois qu'Henry te grille le cerveau ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Scorp' et je le serais sans doute probablement jamais ! Je tiens à mon intégrité morale et physique qui ne résisterait pas à mon meilleur ami !

T'inquiètes, Je sais que tu ne feras jamais rien avec Malefoy mais on peut espérer non ?

Espères toujours Crevette !

Scorp ' !

Yep, les filles, je viens vous enlever le joyau de Poudlard pour l'épouser et faire plein de petits sorciers parfaitement parfaits avec elle !

Très drôle Scorp' ! marmonnais Rose quand il la prit par le bras pour la conduire à leurs appartements et qu'ils découvrent ensemble leur demeure pour l'année.

C'est quand Scorpius et Rose arrivèrent la première fois devant le portrait qui cachait leur appartement qu'ils poussèrent un hurlement de rire en commun. Ils savaient que l'appartement de Rothwell était voisin du leur et leur portrait tentait de débaucher le preux chevalier sur sa monture. Leur gardienne, une très jolie jeune femme apparemment d'origine méditerranéenne leur fit les honneurs de l'appartement, passant de tableaux en tableaux pour leur montrer la pièce entière.

Elle était très sympathique aux étudiants avec la chaleur de son accueil et le rire communicatif qui allait avec la charmante personnalité de leur hôtesse. Les deux préfets profitèrent de l'immense salle de bain en prenant une douche bien méritée et allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives. Rose s'endormit aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller et fit de nouveau ces cauchemars. Elle hurlait, se débattait contre le monstre qui les pourchassaient ses parents et elle.

_Non, pas Hugo ! Tout mais pas lui ! Prenez-nous mais épargnez nos enfants ! _

_Mamaaaaan !_

Rose, réveille-toi ! je t'en supplie, Rosie ouvres les yeux !

_Non ! s'il vous plait ! Maman, papa ! Ne partez pas ! _

ROSE !

Quand la jeune sorcière ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Scorpius penché sur elle, totalement hagard et effrayé. Il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et sanglota pendant plusieurs minutes.

Baby girl, tu veux en parler ?

Je... je suis désolée Scorp' ! J'avais plus de potions sans rêves et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en préparer avec la rentrée ! C'est rien ! Juste la même nuit qui revient sans arrêt. Tu ne peux rien y faire ! Je vais aller demander de la potion sans rêves à Mademoiselle Citrus et j'irais sûrement dormir dans la salle sur Demande pour ne pas te déranger.

Tu ne me déranges jamais baby girl ! Je suis là et c'est hors de question que tu ailles dormir toute seule. Je vais te donner une potion sans rêves à moi et je vais dormir avec toi cette nuit pour qu'elle se passe bien.

T'es tellement mignon Scorp' !

Je sais mais mes chevilles sont suffisamment gonflées sans que tu en rajoutes !

Quand Scorpius donna sa potion à Rose et qu'il s'allongea à ses côtés, elle se colla immédiatement contre celle qu'elle considérait comme son frère depuis 6 ans déjà. Elle savait que cette année serait formidable et elle avait hâte de tout partager avec lui. Scorpius, quant à lui était terriblement inquiet pour la personne qui lui importait le plus. Rose n'avait jamais eu de cauchemars aussi violents depuis que ses parents étaient décédés i ans. Elle s'était toujours contrôlée et une seule nuit avait tout chamboulée. Il aimait profondément Rose de tout son cœur mais il savait qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un petit ami potentiel. Il avait compris ça il y a longtemps et avait fait son chemin depuis. Ils avaient une relation fusionnelle qui en intriguait plus d'un à l'école et en dehors mais rien ne s'était passé entre eux à part un mémorable baiser en 3ème année au bal du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Finalement les deux préfets s'endormirent très rapidement et passèrent leur première nuit paisiblement.

Le professeur Rothwell, William de son prénom rentrait juste de la ronde qu'il devait effectuer chaque nuit quand il entendit des hurlements et des bruits sourds venant de la chambre d'à côté. Surpris et franchement terrifié par la souffrance qui suintait de ces cris, il traversa le mur pour se retrouver face à un spectacle effrayant. La jeune Weasley se tordait et se cambrait dans son lit en proie à un cauchemar apparemment terriblement violent. Il se dissimula juste à temps quand le jeune Malefoy arriva pour calmer son amie. Il retraversa le mur pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit troublé par le spectacle dont il avait été témoin ce soir.

Quand Scorpius se réveilla, il ne sentait plus Rose à ses côtés et se leva précipitamment. Il n'était que 6 heures du matin mais Rose était comme d'habitude une lève tôt. Il trouva une note sur le bureau

_Je suis partie courir, je te remercierais jamais assez pour hier ! Je t'aime, Rosie 3_

Il s'habilla pour rejoindre la grande salle sans l'attendre sachant que Rose ne prenait jamais de petit-déjeuner quand elle était stressée ce qui était le cas le jour de la rentrée. Il lui enverrait son emploi du temps quand il l'aurait récupéré et l'attendrait pour leur prochain cours.

Il déjeuna en compagnie de Jack Zabini, seul Serpentard à le considérer comme un ami après qu'il ait débuté son amitié avec Rose. Il était orphelin depuis 7 ans, ses parents étant décédés dans la même attaque que ceux de Rose et était élevé avec Scorpius depuis. La seule différence entre Rose et Jack était que leurs parents ne se situaient pas dans le même camp lors de cette attaque. L'ordre du Phoenix affrontait les nouveaux mangemorts qui comptaient dans leurs rangs le père de Scorpius détenu à perpétuité dans la forêt Noire et les parents de Jack. Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Scorpius se dirigea vers le professeur Potter pour récupérer l'emploi du temps de Rose. Quand il la croisa dans les couloirs, celle-ci venait apparemment de se décider à descendre et fleurait bon la pomme et l'herbe coupée du parc où elle avait couru pendant deux heures. Elle le serrait dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle avait lancé la fabrication de potions sans rêve pour cette nuit. Scorpius sourit et lui tendit son emploi du temps. Manifestement, elle devait être en retard car elle le lâcha en plein milieu du couloir pour récupérer ses livres dans leur salle commune et aller au premier cours de la 7ème année. Scorpius avait deux heures de runes avancées enseignées par la très vieille mais très savante Sara Willoughby puis une heure de Potions. Il ne se hâtait pas, sachant son professeur de runes très laxiste au niveau des horaires. Elle n'arrivait jamais en cours avec moins de 10 minutes de retard et en retour les autorisait à prendre ce petit délai chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours.

Rose, de son côté arriva avec deux minutes d'avance au cours de Rothwell. Elle salua discrètement Ethel Williams, la Gryffondor qui avait réussi à passer en cours de Haute Magie et quand la cloche retentit, elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la salle de leur professeur. Elles devraient faire front face au prof qui détestait toutes les autres maisons que la sienne.

Mesdemoiselles, sachez que je suis profondément vexé et énervé de devoir maintenir mon cours pour deux élèves totalement insignifiantes telles que vous. Malheureusement, la directrice a estimé injuste de vous priver d'un enseignement que vous méritez apparemment toutes les deux. Je serais d'une intransigeance absolue envers vous tout au long de cette année et d'une exigence sans bornes.

La haute magie n'est pas une branche anodine de la métamorphose : c'est la branche la plus subtile et la plus délicate de toute la magie. Si à la fin de l'année vous êtes capable de ne saisir que la portée de celle-ci, vous aurez profité de ce qu'elle peut vous apporter. Maintenant avancez ! Laissez vos sacs à l'entrée et prenez uniquement vos baguettes. Je veux voir quelles sont vos compétences en métamorphose ordinaire et en sortilèges. J'ose espérer que vous savez que ces deux matières sont étroitement liées et qu'elles vous serviront toutes les deux dans mon cours.

Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent et d'emblée, Rothwell s'aperçut à son grand désespoir que Weasley possédait une puissance magique peu commune quand elle prit sa baguette et qu'il vit qu'elle était composée d'ébène et d'argentine. C'est un nouveau mélange que des baguettistes avaient élaboré il y a une dizaine d'années. Il savait pertinemment que ces nouvelles baguettes exigeaient un potentiel magique hors du commun pour qu'elles choisissent un sorcier de 11 ans. La deuxième, une Gryffondor et peu timide sortit une baguette qu'il pensait être du chêne et une autre matière qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer.

Dès que l'examen commença, Rothwell vit dès le début que Weasley avait une magie bien plus forte que Williams et se désintéressa de la Gryffondor au moment même où elle ne sut pas contrer un _expelliarmus_ informulé. Rose était à peine essoufflée tandis que Ethel, mise au tapis plusieurs fois par la Serdaigle se tenait les côtes dans une grimace de douleur. Elle demanda en gémissant à aller à l'infirmerie et d'un geste dédaigneux l'autorisa à quitter la salle.

Weasley, ne crois pas que parce que tu as montré une puissance magique supérieure à celle de ton amie, que cela suffira ! Tu vas souffrir pendant 2 heures tous les matins avec moi. A sa tête, je ne pense pas que miss Gryffondor reviendra nous voir de sitôt et j'ai enfin un projet intéressant !

C'est d'accord professeur !

Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Tu n'es plus une élève et moi un professeur : tu es un apprenti et je suis ton maître !

La jeune fille maintient son regard d'or fondu si perturbant et répéta :

Oui, Maître !

Bien, commençons ….

Effectivement, Ethel ne revint jamais en cours de Haute Magie et commença pour Rose l'apprentissage le plus intense de toute sa vie. Elle ne voyait pas les heures passer avec son maître. Il était vraiment dans son élément dans le cours de Haute-Magie et appréciait que Rose s'y consacre aussi intensivement. Bien qu'il l'asticote constamment pendant leurs cours et qu'il la retranche dans ses limites perpétuellement, la jeune sorcière était plus que jamais déterminée à montrer à son maître qu'elle valait l'investissement. Chaque jour, elle passait la matinée avec son maître tandis que les autres avaient leurs cours d'approfondissement qu'ils avaient choisi. Ayant abandonné la botanique qu'elle détestait, Rose avait écopé de 4 heures de Haute Magie à la suite ce qui la lessivait totalement.

La nuit arrivée, elle faisait ses devoirs avec une attention toujours soutenue mais n'avait que très peu de temps à accorder à Scorp', Lia et Julie pourtant ses amis de toujours car elle s'endormait toujours très tôt.

A 6 heures, elle partait courir ou voler selon son humeur et la météo puis allait déjeuner pour ensuite rejoindre son cours de Haute magie tous les matins et avaient différents cours dans l'après-midi. Son entraînement de Quidditch et ses obligations de préfets lui prenaient le reste de ses soirées.

Julie, inquiète de la santé physique de sa cousine préférée, alla voir sa mère pour lui demander de diminuer les obligations de Rose en tant que préfète.

Maman, si tu voyais l'état de Rose, un zombie. Elle ne parle que de Haute Magie toute la journée et son monde tourne autour de ses heures de cours. Elle ne tiendra jamais à ce rythme-là toute l'année. Trois semaines seulement ont passé et elle est déjà translucide. En plus, Scorpius m'a dit qu'elle faisait encore des cauchemars assez souvent mais qu'elle avait scellé et insonorisé sa porte. Il ne l'entendait que par la salle de bain.

Julie, ma chérie ! Je ne peux pas empêcher Rose d'accomplir ses attributions ni les réduire tant qu'elle ne le demande pas elle-même. Elle est majeure dorénavant et je ne peux ni la contraindre en tant que tante ni en tant que directrice. Je suis sûre que le professeur Rothwell sait ce qu'il peut exiger de son élève.

Ce vampire ! Il la hait de toute son âme. Il serait capable de la faire crever au travail pour se débarrasser d'elle !

Et dans ce cas précis, que ferais- je de mon temps libre ? Je consacre 20 heures par semaine à mademoiselle Weasley, mes journées seraient terriblement vides sans elle mademoiselle Potter !

Pour vous rassurer, je sais effectivement jusqu'où pousser mes élèves et Rose est très loin d'avoir atteint ses limites. Elle n'exploite pas tout son potentiel, pas encore ! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai à m'entretenir avec votre mère.

Bien sûr, Professeur !

Au revoir mademoiselle Potter et ne dérangez pas Rose, elle travaille !


End file.
